My Lab Partner
by shipsinthedark
Summary: Bella has a new lab partner...and he doesn't believe in love. Everything is straight to the facts for this lab partner, but will she be able to  prove him wrong? Based on the song Science and Faith by The Script. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: Hi everyone, I'm an avid fanfiction reader, but this is the first time I will ever post a story written by me. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please nothing too harsh. This fanfic is based on the song by The Script named "Science and Faith". I strongly suggest that you listen to the song. Thank you for giving my story a try, I hope you like it.

**Also**: I don't own_ Twilight_, its characters, settings, etc; I also don't own the song _Science and Faith_ by The Script

BPOV

Today was the beginning of the marking period, which meant new lab partners. A sense of despair washed over me, knowing that Angela wouldn't be my partner any more. Angela was an amiable person, always being the sweetheart she is, trying to help here and there. It didn't hurt that she was one of my friends.

Mr. Banner picked our lab partners out of a hat, typical teacher behavior trying to be 'fair'. Mr. Banner was droning on and on about how it was time to get acquainted with the rest of the class. It was going to be my turn soon and I shuddered at the thought of being stuck with Jessica Stanley, she would probably just sit in her seat painting her nails or texting all marking period. Mr. Banner called my name saying it was my turn to pick my lab partner. I tugged on my t-shirt before getting up and slowly made my way to the desk.

_To anybody listening up there, I am begging you for it to be anyone other than Jessica and her clones, please pretty please. _

My hand reached towards the hat that would seal my fate, I grabbed a paper and slowly unfolded willing it to be Angela by some stoke of luck. But luck wasn't on my side today; I felt the need to be more specific next time when asking the 'anybody' up there. I glanced up to see Mr. Banner looking up at my face expectantly, waiting for the name of my lab partner. I cleared my throat

"Umm, It's Edward" I said quietly. Unsure how I should react, Edward wasn't overly popular; he was more on the nerdy and slightly attractive, but no one would go after him because he wasn't exactly stud material. Edward was a friend of Ben's, who was a friend of mine. Mr. Banner was satisfied with his choice and told us to go to the back of the room and pick a lab table.

We gradually walked over to the lab table and started to settle down. I looked up to see Edward just finishing getting settled in and tried sparking a conversation.

"So…." I said

"So….." he said looking at me wanting to say something but holding whatever it was back.

Soon enough Mr. Banner started talking about what was expected of us and kept talking until the bell rang. I packed up everything and mumbled out a 'goodbye' to Edward, as I walked out and heard a muffled goodbye from Edward. Later by the end of the day I considered that maybe Edward wouldn't be that bad of a lab partner.

**AN**: So what did you think? Please tell me in a review. :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Okay I'm sorry that I didn't update weekly as I planned to, I just didn't have the time. To make it up to everyone I'm going to try to update about two to three chapters. Again thank you for reading and please review. Just wanted to say thank you to my first reviewer ever, _CanineTeethFreak_. **

Disclaimer: I don't own_ Twilight_, its characters, settings, etc; I also don't own the song _Science and Faith_ by The Script

BPOV

Is that music? Where is the music coming from and why is it so misty in here? I tried squinting in hopes of seeing something, anything; the mist had begun to aggravate me. I really wanted to know where that melody was coming from. I squinted until my eyes were almost shut to see through the mist and low and behold there seemed to be a silhouette of some sort that looked vaguely familiar.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

What was that incessant noise? It looked as if everything was suddenly being sucked into the mist. I tried approaching the silhouette as quickly as I could to quench the yearning that had formed, the desire to know where the sound was coming from. The silhouette was within my hand's reach but suddenly the mist was too thick and the melody had ceased.

The beeping was back and it was louder than ever. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. My hand was on auto pilot as it reached out to smack the hell out of whatever was making that incessant noise. The noise had ended but the damage was already done, I was awake. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes wondering about the unusual dream I just had. After trying to prolong my rest as long as possible I began making my way to bathroom, to brush my teeth and continue morning routine.

I climbed down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen, seeing a note my father, Charlie, had written to tell me he would be coming home a little late tonight. I poured the milk on top of the cereal on my bowl. Eating it while trying to recall my unusual dream I realized I would be late soon if I didn't rush to school. I got into my car which described me exactly, simple. The car was a red Chevy pick up truck that had to be at the shop more times than I could recall. Losing myself in thought about the first time Charlie, my dad, gave the truck to me I didn't realize that I was already at Fork's only high school. I parked in an empty spot and despised that I had gym first period in the morning, honestly who ever came up with our schedules obviously wasn't thinking of the klutzes in the world. Thinking about all my classes I was wondering if Edward was here today.

Gym passed in a blur and so did all the other classes and suddenly I was in biology with Mr. Banner and Edward. I walked into the classroom to see Edward hunched over the table and furiously scratching away at a piece of paper. I made my way to the table and pulled the stool out so I could sit down. Suddenly Edward looked up from the paper and gave me a soft smile that gave me butterflies. My body being an open book took upon itself to let the world know that I was feeling butterflies, and made my cheeks blush softly. Edward let out a soft chuckle which didn't help the blush. I sat down quickly hoping that I wouldn't embarrass myself further.

Mr. Banner was droning on about cells and how they're the building blocks of life. I remember taking notes on that yesterday but saw Edward scribbling down notes and took out my notebook. Looking around my bag I realized I couldn't find anything to write with, groaning I realized I would have to ask Edward for a pen.

"Hey Edward, could I borrow a pen?"

"Yeah, sure, of course" he mumbled out grabbing a pen from his backpack he gave it to me and as I went to take the pen our hands and I felt a sudden spark. I looked up to see if it was just me but as I glanced up I saw his eyes widened in shock. He mumbled something about static electricity and didn't look at me for the rest of the period. As the bell rang he ran out of the class as if there was a fire behind him. Slightly hurt at his reaction I left the classroom with my pride slightly wounded. I had lunch in a period and decided that I would give him his pen at lunch and tell Alice and Angela what happened, hoping for an explanation. It felt as if a few minutes later I would be at lunch.

I walked over to our lunch table and waved to Alice and Angela.

"The weirdest thing happened today" I said to them.

"What happened? What happened?" Alice practically screeched as she bounced up and down in her seat. She knew that not many 'weird' things happen to me and to tell you the truth anything would excite Alice.

"You guys know that Edward's my lab partner, and today when I walked in he smiled at me, my stomach suddenly felt really weird. Then to top it all off when I asked him for a pen and our hands touched it was like someone ignited something…." I trailed off not noticing the glint Alice got in her eye and nor did I notice the look she shared with Angela.

Alice suddenly sprang out of her seat and said

"Hey Edward you want to come to the movies this Friday with Angela, Ben, Jasper, Bella, and me?"

I tried giving Alice the stink eye for putting him on the spot like that. He saw everyone looking at him expectantly and said

"Umm, sure?" He sounded as if he was asking himself a question when replying to us. Alice then turned to me and said something that made me regret ever telling her about the pen incident she said

"Bella Barbie!" I cringed at her words and protested but it was upon deaf ears. I shut out Alice's ranting about what I would wear and looked at Angela but she was openly staring at Ben. I gave her a quick smile as the bell rang and went to my last few classes hoping it would be over soon.

The moment the bell rang that signaled the school day's end I rushed out. I wanted to just go home and make some dinner for Charlie and me, do my homework, and probably read. After all I enjoyed nothing more than reading. Dinner was made fairly quickly, just some spaghetti and sauce. Just as I set the table Charlie walked in.

"How was your day, bells?" my father said gruffly.

"Fine and yours?" I said as I poured the sauce onto the spaghetti.

"Good" My father and I weren't much talkers, we were more on the quiet and simple side of life.

As we finished dinner I washed the plates and went to my room to get some homework done. After finishing that I went to get my worn down copy of _Pride and Prejudice._ Sleep slowly overtook me and I fell asleep dreaming of pens and static electricity.

**A/N: So what did you think? PLEASE tell me in a review. Sorry for the really late update, I've been really busy. And I am very sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**:) **


End file.
